1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a snap-in cable control assembly for mounting into an opening in a control panel. More particularly, it is concerned with a shiftable cable control assembly which includes a detent spring which resists undesired movement of the shifter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shiftable controls for operating control cables of equipment is well known in connection with lawn mowers, snowmobiles, snow blowers, tillers and a wide variety of other equipment. Such controls and control cables permit the operator to remain at a remote distance from an engine throttle, ground drive transmission, power take-off or other equipment. It is also known to mount cable controls in openings provided in control panels.
However, the mounting of such cable controls has required additional fittings such as mounting brackets and the associated fasteners such as screws, nuts or bolts to hold the cable control in place. One circumstance necessitating such fittings has been that the openings for receiving the cable controls are not precision parts justifying precise tolerances. Accordingly, fastening the cable control into the opening required these fittings and additional labor, resulting in additional expense. Any additional expense which does not yield any direct improvement in performance, safety or efficiency adds little value to the consumer, even though in the past these parts and labor have been necessary.
Another goal of cable controls has been the minimization of so-called slop or play in the control during use. This has been particularly true in the case of cable controls with a lever presenting an arcuate surface with detents arranged along the arcuate surface due to the particularly configuration of the spring used therewith. Such arcuate surfaces provide a good "feel" and smooth shifting function which is desirable in certain control applications. If the cable control shifts excessively due to vibration or the like, the cable may move a sufficient distance to affect the throttle, ground drive speed or other controlled apparatus.
There is thus a need for a cable control which provides a positive snap-in connection for mounting in a control panel opening with a minimum of labor, and also for a cable control which has an arcuate detent surface but minimizes free play and retains the position of the shifter against undesired movement.